


Elewdvator

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's plenty of reasons to hate the elevator in Changbin's apartment building.  His hot neighbor isn't one of them.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 204
Collections: anonymous





	Elewdvator

**Author's Note:**

> get it the title is a portmanteau pun like hellevator only horny hahah heheh hoho  
> also for the purposes of this fic i want you to pretend hyunjin is built like an hourglass just trust me on this

Living on the 12th floor sucks.

Changbin should count his lucky stars that he managed to find an affordable apartment so close to the subway station. It’s hard to feel gratitude, though, every time he comes or goes only to get trapped in the world’s slowest elevator with Chan the stinky stoner from the 9th floor. Or Seungmin from the 5th floor, the guy who thinks it's normal and acceptable to belt ballads in public. Or the weird cat guy who lives right next door to Changbin, and jacks off - very loudly - every thursday night at 9pm.

So yeah, sue him for being grumpy that the landlord can’t be arsed to replace the twenty year old motor in the elevator when every ride turns into a social hostage situation.

It’s almost a blessing when he works long late shifts like tonight. It’s going on 10:30 when he finally makes it to his building and fobs in, shuffling through the mercifully empty foyer. The elevator doors open to that headache-inducing halogen glow, and Changbin spares a moment to relish in the beauty of solitude. He gets in and presses the worn down metallic 12, and prays no one hops on in the floors in between. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!”

Running through the foyer is none other than Hyunjin from floor 13, in the room right above Changbin’s. Minho The Weird Cat Guy’s weekly jerk off sessions pale next to the few nights a month Changbin lies face down in bed and listens to the pornographic filth that tumbles out of Hyunjin while he gets fucked.

Shitty elevators, non-existing soundproofing, this building _sucks_.

Changbin makes a mad dash for the door just as it starts to inch shut for two reasons. First – he doesn’t mind Hyunjin. Actually, he likes Hyunjin. Because Hyunjin is easygoing and funny without being weird and abrasive. Also, Hyunjin is hot. Actually, that’s most of it. Hyunjin is really incredibly hot, and Changbin would be lying if those needy little noises from the room above his aren’t deposited directly into his spank bank.

Which takes us to the second reason – Hyunjin is _barely_ dressed. He’s clearly just come from the gym, judging by his gnarly tank top. It’s got a dark stain at the neckline, and the arm holes are cut off below his ribs like he took a pair of scissors to a t-shirt. And then there’s the pair of little red shorts that may as well have _JUICY_ written across the back. Maybe they do. Changbin hasn’t gotten a look at his ass yet, sadly. The giant duffle bag slung over his shoulder is a good clue, too, but Changbin’s not exactly looking there as Hyunjin dives through the doors.

“Oh _god_ ,” Hyunjin sighs, slumping against the back wall of the elevator. “Thanks, man. I didn’t want to stand in the lobby for 20 minutes waiting for this piece of shit to come back for me.”

“No problem,” Changbin mutters, trying to keep his voice normal. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Huh?” Hyunjin looks confused, long bleached hair falling in his eyes where it flops over his headband. He doesn’t seem to have a great sense of personal awareness. Maybe that’s why he’s so loud when he’s getting railed.

Changbin smiles, and hopes he looks like a normal person and not a lecherous freak. “Your outfit is, ah…”

Hyunjin glances down at himself and laughs bashfully. “I’m still burning up from my workout, honestly. Sorry, I probably smell rank.”

He shakes the front of his tank top, fanning himself off. The sides are open wide, and Changbin tries very hard not to look at the sweat shining on his ribs, or the way his nipples are close to being exposed, and _especially_ not at his… 

Oh. It looks like Hyunjin shaves his armpits. Isn’t that interesting.

“I don’t mind,” Changbin eventually says, still openly staring. “You smell better than Chan does.”

“You mean the stoner with the red hair? God it’s like he smokes the shittiest skunk weed he can find as a statement.”

Before Changbin can respond, a dreadful _thunk_ sounds from somewhere above, and the elevator carriage rocks a bit on its track. Hyunjin stumbles forward, bracing himself on Changbin’s chest. Changbin has a few seconds to dwell on the way Hyunjin towers over him, unbearably warm and smelling ripe after his workout, before the snail’s pace of the elevator grinds to a corpse’s pace.

For a moment, neither of them talk. Changbin lets his hands drift to Hyunjin’s waist as they both look up at the ceiling, expecting their ascent to continue. Any minute now. Surely this is just a hiccup, and the elevator will start climbing again soon.

“Bro,” Hyunjin says, “I think we’re stuck.”

Changbin glances at the elevator panel. Third floor. They made it _three_ goddamn floors before the elevator died on them.

“I hate this elevator,” he says, more to himself than to Hyunjin, “So much.”

“Hold on,” Hyunjin pulls away, leaving Changbin standing awkwardly with his hands still extended where Hyunjin’s hips just were. “Maybe we’re close to the exit, we could crawl out.”

He mashes the door open button. After a moment, a clumsy mechanical clanking signals the door motor trying to come to life. It opens an inch, and Hyunjin gasps at what he sees.

The floor is _right there_ , just around knee height.

“This is _perfect_ ,” Hyunjin says. “If we can pull open the door, then crawling out will be no problem.”

Changbin doesn’t think it’s the best idea, but the reasonable part of his brain is overruled by the lusting after sweaty twinks part of his brain. So he gets up next to Hyunjin and helps him try to pry the door open.

The operative word being _try_.

“This thing is barely budging,” Hyunjin frowns. “We might have to do some shimmying.”

“I’m fine with shimmying,” Changbin says. “I love shimmying.”

“Let me go first,” Hyunjin bulldozes Changbin’s awkwardness into dust. “I’m pretty flexible, I think I can make it through.”

His duffle bag drops to the ground with a solid thud as he pushes his shoulders through the narrow gap they’ve created.

“Be careful,” Changbin runs a hand down Hyunjin’s back. “That looks like a tight squeeze.”

Hyunjin pops his shoulders through and wriggles around a bit so he’s about halfway in and halfway out, wedged in at his narrow waist. Changbin watches him struggle for a few seconds before the tactical error hits him like a truck.

Hyunjin catches on a second later. “I can’t – I think… Maybe I’m hooked on something?

“It's your hips,” Changbin says. “Your shoulders and your hips – you’re kinda cinched in at the middle there.”

“Oh, this is gonna be like that time I got my head stuck between the bars of a fence when I was drunk,” Hyunjin wails. “Great, now I feel like a dumbass.”

“Shit,” Changbin sighs, trying not to think too hard about the way Hyunjin is bent over right in front of him. “Just stay calm, we’ll figure something out.”

“Hold on, give me my phone,” Hyunjin says. “Should be right on top of everything in my duffle.”

Changbin kneels down to unzip the bag. The first thing he sees is _not_ a phone. It’s a bottle of strawberry lube that can only be described as family size. Changbin ignores it, and digs around through Hyunjin’s clothes until he finally sees the phone. Glancing back over his shoulder, he realizes Hyunjin can’t see him at all. And if he could, he’s too preoccupied with trying to wiggle through the doorway to pay attention. It wouldn’t hurt to take a closer look through this bag, just out of curiosity.

Changbin pretends to shuffle around for the phone a little longer. He feels like he’s doing some abstract form of a panty raid as he riffles through Hyunjin’s dirty underthings. It’s worth it, though, when he reaches the bottom. There, in a clear bag, is a small glass dildo and a handful of condoms.

Huh. Interesting.

Changbin shuffles the clothes back into place and goes over to Hyunjin, leaning over him to pass the phone off. He tries to make his inhale subtle so it won’t be obvious that he’s sniffing Hyunjin, because that’s super weird.

There, under the sweat, is the sweet tang of synthetic strawberries.

“Calling for help?”

“Sending a snapchat,” Hyunjin corrects. “This is funny as fuck.”

“Take this seriously,” Changbin groans. “You’re one malfunction away from getting squished to death.”

“Chill, I’ll be out in no time.”

“Fine,” Changbin reaches into his back pocket while Hyunjin taps away on his own phone, “Let me call maintenance real quick.”

He taps the screen, and then it hits him. His phone died on the subway ride home.

“Fuck,” he blanches. “Never mind, my battery’s dead. Give me your phone.”

“Worry about that later,” Hyunjin stamps one foot in petulant frustration. It makes his thigh jiggle, just a little bit. Changbin swallows hard. “Help me get out of here first. I just need a little push.”

“Um.”

From where Changbin is standing, there’s not much to be done that doesn’t involve grabbing Hyunjin’s ass.

“Are you sure you want me to…?”

“Please,” Hyunjin shakes his hips. “This doesn’t hurt, but it’s super uncomfortable. I feel my shorts riding up.”

Yeah. Changbin sees that.

“Okay, I’m gonna –” Changbin stands behind Hyunjin, ignoring the pleasant tingle in his belly from the proximity alone. Hyunjin smells like gym musk and flavored lube. Changbin would give just about anything to shove his face in any number of Hyunjin’s crevices and huff, but he’s a normal person, so he doesn’t do that.

What he does instead is wrap his hands around Hyunjin’s hips, trying not to think about the way his t-shirt has twisted up to expose a strip of skin, and awkwardly tries to force him forward that way. Hyunjin does his part from the outside, bracing his arms and pushing, to no avail.

“Just give me a shove,” he eventually says.

“I can’t,” Changbin stammers, “Your, uh, your…”

_Your ass is too fat._

“I don’t think you’re gonna fit.”

“The hip grip isn’t doing jack shit,” Hyunjin wiggles his hips for emphasis, “You’re gonna have to man up and put both hands on my butt.”

Changbin’s fingers twitch. Part of his soul departs to heaven.

“Are you–”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Hyunjin bounces restlessly on the balls of his feet. “Get a move on, please!”

Okay. Changbin can do this.

As soon as the heels of his hands make contact with the cotton of Hyunjin’s gym shorts, Changbin suddenly realizes how sweaty his palms are. The second revelation comes milliseconds after his fingers make touchdown: Hyunjin’s ass is soft. For a second, Changbin doesn’t do anything but hold on to it like he’s checking the firmness of two small yet succulent melons.

Changbin wonders if he’s imagining the tremor in Hyunjin’s voice when he says, “I’m gonna try to pull myself out, and you're just gonna push me.”

“Got it.”

“Okay.”

They don’t make much progress.

It’s probably Changbin’s fault, because his idea of pushing is less about getting a firm hold on Hyunjin and shoving him forward and more about squeezing his ass like he’s juicing a lemon. In his defense, it’s kind of hard to get a solid grasp on a wagon like that. And it’s just about impossible to concentrate when Changbin’s thumb slips towards the inward curve of this beautiful donk and lands just shy of where his hole is.

Abruptly, Changbin realizes Hyunjin isn’t wearing any underwear.

Before he can dwell on that for long, the elevator lurches, and Changbin topples forward on top of Hyunjin. For a second, he's pretty sure the elevator is going to fall and they’re both about to die. But that little lurch barely moves the elevator a centimeter. Instead, the emergency light in the corner of the elevator switches on and bathes the room in an ominous red tint. To his right, Changbin notices text scrolling across the dim LED panel.

_DOOR MALFUNCTION_

_EMERGENCY BRAKES ENGAGED_

_PLEASE CONTACT MAINTENANCE_

Which is something Changbin would love to do, except the emergency call button broke off a few months ago and no one has bothered to replace it yet.

So that’s great.

“My phone,” Hyunjin mutters forlornly, and Changbin finally turns his attention back to the pressing issue. Hyunjin’s phone must have fallen out of his hand and skidded across the hall – _all the way_ across.

They should have just called for maintenance in the first place.

Hyunjin starts to wiggle restlessly. Changbin steps back and watches him slowly shuffle down so he’s level with the third floor in an attempt to reach across the tiles for his phone, to no avail. So here they are, Hyunjin bent over on his knees with his chest level with the floor outside the elevator, and Changbin awkwardly looming over him with a half-chub that he _swears_ wasn’t there a minute ago.

Changbin really hates this elevator.

Hyunjin is grunting and groaning and trying his damndest to reach the phone that’s still about a foot away from his fingertips. “Changbin, _help_.”

“What do you want _me_ to do?” Changbin asks, and then does something incredibly stupid. He kneels down, hovering over Hyunjin’s body, and reaches forward as if he’s not a solid four inches shorter than Hyunjin and incapable of contorting his body into the tiny open space to begin with. Taking a whack at reaching the phone seems like the courteous, gentlemanly thing to do.

There’s nothing courteous or gentlemanly about the hard-on he accidentally presses solidly against Hyunjin’s behind.

“Wait,” Hyunjin twists around as best he can. “Is that – _tell me_ that’s your phone poking me.”

Changbin freezes, and considers lying. “It’s not my phone.”

Hyunjin lapses into contemplative silence for a moment before shouting, “Why the fuck are you hard?”

“It’s a fear boner! This is a stressful situation!”

“Do you _always_ get horny when you’re stressed?” Hyunjin bites back. “Or was it grabbing my ass that got you going?”

“It was your ass!” Changbin blurts out, and then shakes his head furiously. “I mean, it _wasn’t_ your ass!”

“Give me a break,” Hyunjin huffs. “You think I didn’t feel you back there trying to tune me like a radio?”

“You _told_ me to put my hands there! Besides, I doubt you’re any better, taking sex toys to the gym–”

“You saw that?” Hyunjin sounds stunned. “You… You fucking _pervert_.”

“Not a pervert,” Changbin mutters like a chastised child. “I was just doing what you told me to.”

“I didn’t tell you to _grope_ me,” Hyunjin twists around and throws his hair from his eyes to piece Changbin with a mocking look. “I didn't tell you to root around in my bag, either. You know, I always thought you were pretty weird. You have this vibe like you’re the kind of guy who jacks off when he hears his neighbors fucking.”

Changbin feels his face flush. He tries to look down in shame, but that view just rewards him with the sight of his tented trousers inches away from Hyunjin’s round ass. He’s trapped, more trapped than Hyunjin right now. And Hyunjin seems to know that, judging by the way he arches his back deeper and pushes his ass backwards.

“You wanna fuck me, Changbin?” Hyunjin teases. It’s the meanest anyone has ever been to Changbin with a smile on their face.

“No,” Changbin blurts out defensively, and then thinks better of it. “M-maybe. Yes. Yes I do.”

Hyunjin actually laughs. “That’s rich. At least you can admit it. Chan just stares at me and pretends he’s straight.”

“Don’t worry,” Changbin says in a rush. “I’m not gonna do anything.”

“You could, you know,” Hyunjin murmurs, after a few awkward beats of silence. “If you wanted. Right now.”

“W-what?”

“You were looking around in my little magical bag,” Hyunjin says. “I’m always kind of horny after I work out, so I stretched myself out in a shower stall in the locker room. I was gonna fuck myself on that dildo when I got home, but maybe this is better…”

Changbin gapes. “You’re kidding.”

“Dead serious,” Hyunjin swears. “Pull my shorts down. I bet I’m still nice and wet.”

“We… We couldn’t do that,” Changbin reasons. “That’s insane. Right?”

“If you’re gonna do it,” Hyunjin turns away and props his chin up on his hand like he’s bored, “Then do it quick. Someone’s bound to come down the hall to rescue us at some point.”

Changbin is waiting for the shoe to drop, for Hyunjin to start laughing at him and telling him it was a joke, for the hidden camera crew to jump out and expose him to the rest of the world as a pervert. But it doesn’t happen, not when Changbin tentatively curls his fingers around the waistband of the shorts and slowly tugs them down over Hyunjin’s ass so they rest right under the swell of it, cock still cradled by the fabric.

“There’s a good boy,” Hyunjin coos in that mean voice. “Don’t you want to touch?”

Changbin reaches out, but the second his fingertips brush skin, Hyunjin shakes his ass like he’s trying to buck Changbin off.

“Answer me,” he demands, and when Changbin looks back up, Hyunjin is twisted around to look at him again. His headband is riding low, falling over one eye, so he reaches up and pulls it down to hang around his neck. Hair falls in his face, and suddenly Changbin wants to pull it.

“Yes,” he stammers, “Yes I want to – to touch you.”

“Then don’t waste any time,” Hyunjin demands. “See if I’m still loose.”

With only a little bit of hesitance, Changbin presses a finger against the pink pucker of Hyunjin’s hole. It swallows his finger easily, and before Changbin can stop himself he’s rocking in and out.

“Nnngh,” Hyunjin groans. Changbin can’t see it, but he’d like to imagine Hyunjin’s eyes rolling back. “See? I’m practically ready right now. Go grab the lube and one of the condoms, it better fit you.”

Changbin scrambles to obey, digging through the duffle bag for what he needs. He’s already making a mess of himself as he shuffles back across the elevator floor with a condom between his teeth and the lube uncapped and pouring over his fingers. Hyunjin takes two with no problem at all. Three requires a little bit of work. Changbin notices Hyunjin’s mostly-soft cock jump in interest where it's hanging between his legs as he groans, too loud in the tense silence of the hallway.

“Oh,” Hyunjin giggles quietly. “This is a first.”

“What, fucking in an elevator?”

“Fucking in public at all,” Hyunjin amends.

Changbin scissors his fingers, watching the way Hyunjin tries to tighten around the stretch. “That’s… Surprising.”

“Cool,” Hyunjin huffs. “Gonna pretend I’m not insulted.”

“You’re the one letting me fuck you while you’re hanging out of a broken elevator,” Changbin points out as he shuffles upright and unzips his pants.

“And _you’re_ the one who couldn’t help a guy out without springing wood,” Hyunjin bites back.

Changbin rolls the condom on. “You knew exactly what you were doing.”

“I have no idea- _aaah_!”

Hyunjin gasps, arching his chest up off the floor in surprise when Changbin sinks in without a warning. Maybe a _little_ more prep would be helpful, because Hyunjin is squeezing him like a fucking blood pressure monitor. Changbin screws his eyes shut and tries not to bust in two seconds.

“Oh god, I broke you,” Hyunjin groans after a moment of Changbin just _sitting_ there. “My asshole broke you.”

“I’m fine,” Changbin grits out. “Doing great.”

“Then fuck me, moron,” Hyunjin pushes his ass backwards, and Changbin snaps.

Fingernails dig into the soft curve of Hyunjin’s hips as Changbin sets up a steady rhythm. Hyunjin tries to muffle his noises, probably biting down on a knuckle to stifle the little _ah ah ahs_ , but it doesn’t do much good. Not when the wet slap of skin is so loud in the empty corridor.

The soundproofing in this building is terrible. _Someone_ has to hear them.

“You think you used enough lube?” Hyunjin breathes, barely above a whisper. It takes Changbin a second to realize he’s being teased again. “I feel like a fucking water fountain.”

Changbin leans over his body, wriggling one arm through the gap so he can get his hand through Hyunjin’s arm hole to pinch his nipple. “I kind of like it, don’t you? Sounds good.”

“Sounds _awful_ ,” Hyunjin groans, and Changbin can’t believe he’s embarrassed _now_.

“You’re never this shy when you’re getting fucked in the room right above mine.”

“That’s different,” Hyunjin insists. And then suddenly – “Get your cock out of me, _move_.”

“Wh-what?”

“There’s a person. Jeongin!”

Changbin immediately pulls out, hissing unhappily at the loss of warmth around his cock. Hyunjin feels the loss, too, judging by the way his voice cracks when he yells the stranger’s name again.

“Who is Jeongin?”

“Just a guy who lives on this floor,” Hyunjin brushes him off. “Jeongin! Fuck, augh, he has aipods in.”

“You’re kidding,” Changbin leans over Hyunjin to glance down the hallway. The motion makes his cock drag a wet line across Hyunjin’s ass. It feels nice. Maybe he should do it again.

“Oh, no,” Hyunjin whines. “He’s walking the other way, towards the stairwell.”

“Of course he is,” Changbin huffs. “Why would he take a chance with this shitty elevator when he could just walk down three flights of stairs.”

“This shitty elevator is your wingman tonight, you whore.”

“Whore?” Changbin bites out. “You’re the one getting fucked in an elevator!”

“And you’re the one who couldn’t keep his dick out of me for five seconds without dry humping me,” Hyunjin points out, and Changbin realizes he’s been shifting his hips against Hyunjin’s ass this whole time.

Fair.

“S-sorry.”

“ _Whatever_ ,” Hyunjin groans. “Just keep fucking me.”

“You’re sure?”

“ _Changbin_ ,” Hyunjin whines, flopping flat down on the floor outside. “Jeongin is gone, just _hurry up_. We’re gonna get caught.”

It’s hard to disobey an order like that. Changbin lines back up and sinks in, relishing in the way one of Hyunjin’s feet lifts reflexively. The tight warmth welcomes him back easily. It’s hard to keep himself from slamming in balls deep.

“Changbin, come here,” Hyunjin urges, craning his neck backwards. “Closer, get closer.”

Changbin is down for just about anything Hyunjin asks at this point. He leans in, thinking maybe Hyunjin wants a kiss. That wouldn’t be weird, right? They’re already fucking. Their size difference makes it difficult, but Changbin manages to lie flat across Hyunjin’s back with their faces next to each other.

And then, Hyunjin twists back a little and bites down on Changin’s ear.

Hard.

“Augh!” Changbin shouts, so loud he’s amazed no one opens their door to inspect the noise. Hyunjin lets go to laugh at him, but Changbin kind of wishes he’d bite down again.

“If you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna bite harder,” Hyunjin teases. “Come on, this situation demands a quickie”

“You little –” Changbin reaches for Hyunjin’s headband where it’s slipped down around his neck and tugs hard, forcing Hyunjin to arch upright. It’s worth it, for the delighted little squeal that echoes down the hallway.

“That’s it, fuck me harder,” Hyunjin demands breathlessly, and Changbin has no problem driving into him with more force. He can feel the slick squelch of lube being fucked out of Hyunjin, dripping down Changbin’s cock and puddling on the floor.

This elevator will never smell the same.

Changbin tightens the headband around Hyunjin’s neck, just a little. “Who’s the whore now?”

“Still you,” Hyunjin pants. “Dirty fucking pervert, couldn’t keep your hands off my ass. You’ll do anything I want right now. Bet I could make you lick my cum off the floor when we’re done.”

Changbin’s hips stutter as he imagines Hyunjin holding him face down, nose to the linoleum. It drives Changbin insane that he can’t really touch Hyunjin’s cock like this, with Hyunjin’s thighs practically flush against the door. He wants to worship that thing. Instead, he braces one hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder for leverage and fucks harder, drinking in the way Hyunjin’s body jerks back and forth with each thrust like he can’t control himself. And he can’t, really. He’s completely stuck, sandwiched between the broken door and impaled on Changbin’s cock.

At Changbin’s mercy. All those breathless, needy noises are for him.

“I wanna fuck you in a bed,” Hyunjin says out of nowhere, letting himself drop flat to the floor of the hallway. “My knees hurt so bad.”

“Sorry about that.”

“If you were sorry,” Hyunjin rolls his hips restlessly, “You’d make me cum.”

“I can’t reach your dick,” Changbin points out, leaning forward and driving in hard, so he can hear the sound of his balls slapping against Hyunjin’s. “Think you can cum hands-free?”

“Everything okay?”

Changbin freezes at the sound of the voice down the hall.

“Oh my fucking god,” Hyunjin mutters under his breath, propping himself up on his elbows with his head hanging low in shame.

“Whoa, do you need help?”

“Huh?” Changbin leans forward, trying to peer out the door. All he manages to do is drive his cock deeper into Hyunjin, who whimpers loud enough that it echoes down the hall.

God, they’re going to get arrested for public indecency.

The noise effectively shuts Changbin’s brain down long enough that he doesn’t think to pull away when Hyunjin, in his sweet wavering voice, says, “Jisung, come here!”

So when a guy in an oversized t-shirt and fluffy flannel pajama pants walks over, Changbin has no time at all to pull out. He feels his face flush a deep red and prays they look like they’re doing anything but fucking doggy style in a broken down elevator.

“I heard yelling. Are you –”

Jisung looks down at the two of them with wide, curious eyes.

“I’m stuck,” Hyunjin states eloquently.

“He’s stuck,” Changbin repeats. “I’m trying to unstick him”

“Yeah, he’s sticking me,” Hyunjin babbles. “Unsticking me. He’s trying to push me out, but my ass is too fat.”

Jisung blinks owlishly, and Changbin can only bury his face in the back of Hyunjin’s neck and pray for death. Briefly, he wonders if Jisung would care if he started rocking his hips again. Not like this can get much worse.

“I’m gonna go call maintenance,” Jisung says, very slowly. “And I’m gonna stay in my apartment so you two can get unstuck from each other.”

Hyunjin claps his hands together. “That is a _great_ idea. Jisungie, you’re a saint.”

Jisung just nods, still gaping at the pair, before waddling stiffly back to his apartment in a daze.

Once his door clicks shut, Changbin has to ask, “Why do you know _every_ person in this apartment building?”

In reply, Hyunjin shoves his ass back against Changbin. “If you don’t finish fucking me before maintenance gets here I’m just gonna let the maintenance guy fuck my face while you sit in the corner and jack off.”

“ _Whore_ ,” Changbin breathes in disbelief. “See, I told you. That’s the kind of thing a whore says.”

Hyunjin giggles a little deliriously. “I prefer the term slut. It’s like a cute little pet name.”

“Nothing cute or little about you,” Changbin mutters, going back to rocking his hips and punching little sighs out of Hyunjin. “You’re big and evil.”

“Hnn, better than short and a pushover,” Hyunjin jabs.

“You’re literally bent in half,” Changbin reminds him.

“And you’re still fucking me like a beached carp,” Hyunjin whines. “We’re gonna get interrupted aga-aguh!”

Shoving two fingers into Hyunjin’s mouth might not do much in the way of keeping him quiet, but it _does_ make him stop talking. He wastes no time trying to suck them halfway down his throat, and that’s all the encouragement Changbin needs to start jackhammering back into him. It feels like the last leg of a race now, like if they don’t finish up soon then they’re gonna get interrupted again and _never_ finish, and then Changbin will get blue balls and _die_.

Hyunjin suddenly wrenches his head to the side, forcing Changbin’s fingers out of his mouth. They leave a wet trail where they slide from his cheekbone to his long hair.

“Jeongin’s coming back,” Hyunjin whispers in a frenzy. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, he’s got his earbuds in, but if he looks up–”

Changbin _can’t_ stop, not now. He fists his hand in Hyunjin’s hair and holds him down, fucking hard and loud while Hyunjin bites his lip and tries not to whimper.

“Hurry up,” he whines. His voice is shaking with real panic now. It makes Changbin thrust faster, harder. “Come on, Changbin, cum inside me. Please, _please_ cum.”

Changbin finds he can’t deny Hyunjin anything. His rhythm falls apart quickly, and four thrusts later he’s shoving himself in as deep as he’ll go and filling the condom up. He feels manic and stupid as he twitches through it, pretending he’s raw inside Hyunjin and pumping him so full that it’ll leak out and drip to the floor. That thought encourages his cock to shoot out one more spurt of cum for the road before he’s finally finished, breathing hard and feeling like a shell of a human.

Reluctantly, he pulls out and doesn’t even bother to take the condom off. It’s going to feel terrible in a minute, but he just doesn’t care as he watches Hyunjin’s sloppy hole flex around nothing.

“That Jeongin kid,” Hyunjin sighs, “Has _no_ sense of spatial awareness. He didn’t look up _once_. Jesus.”

He’s a mess down there, cheek pressed to the dirty floor while his hair sticks in clumps to the sweat on his face. Red, wet lips. Shining eyes. He looks good.

“Sounds like someone I know,” Changbin says, eventually.

Hyunjin waves his foot behind himself threateningly. “Jerk me off or I’ll kick you in the balls.”

“You’re so bossy,” Changbin whines, but falls to his haunches anyway.

Urgency be damned, Changbin won’t let an opportunity to have his face in Hyunjin’s ass go to waste. He grips one cheek and pulls it to the side, exposing Hyunjin’s abused hole. He sinks his thumb in, watching the way some lube trickles out past it. He’s about to dive right in, but thinks better of it and simply kisses and bites at the soft curve of Hyunjin’s ass instead. 

Hyunjin moans quietly. “Save ass eating for the third date, maybe.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Changbin murmurs, and reaches between Hyunjin’s legs to _finally_ tug at his neglected cock.

He’s rough from the start, not bothering with teasing when they’re both this far gone. Hyunjin tries to press his legs together, trapping Changbin’s wrists between his thighs, but Changbin doesn’t relent. He jerks hard and fast, loving the lewd wet squelch of precum and residual lube that’s leaked out of Hyunjin’s hole and down his balls.

“You sound like such a slut,” Changbin hums, not even talking about the noises tumbling past Hyunjin’s lips. “ _No way_ no one else heard us. Think they recognized your voice?”

Hyunjin doesn’t answer, not verbally at least. He just rolls his hips down against Changbin’s hand as best he can, while Changbin jacks him off like he’s trying to set a world record for fastest case of carpal tunnel ever developed. Changbin rakes his nails down the back of one of Hyunjin’s thighs, loving the helpless moan it coaxes out enough that he slaps the same spot hard, just to see if Hyunjin likes that.

He does.

Hyunjin comes with a startled yelp, like his orgasm blindsided him. Changbin strokes him through it, some perverse urge driving him to make sure they get as much cum all over the place as possible. Take _that,_ elevator. To his credit, Hyunjin copes with it pretty well, until Changbin starts playing with the messy tip of his cock well after he’s done cumming.

“Cut it out, _cut it out_ ,” he whines, trying to rub his thighs together. This is the part where his knees would give out if they were still standing up. Changbin has mercy on him, but not before landing one more slap on the inside of his thigh just to hear Hyunjin moan.

“Permission to use the towel in your duffle bag to clean up?” Changbin asks, kneeling on his knees with his muscles feeling like jelly.

“Permission granted,” Hyunjin grunts.

Changbin roots around for the (probably dirty) gym towel. He peels the condom off and pats at his cock pathetically, feeling disgusting on a level he could never dream of before. There’s no trash can in here, and throwing the used condom in Hyunjin’s bag would be a dick move. He supposes he could throw it into the elevator shaft through the little gap under the floor, but that just seems uncivilized.

With a sigh, he ties it off and yanks his pants and underwear back up, stuffing the condom in his pocket to throw away later. These jeans are gross anyway.

“Your turn now.”

Hyunjin is even more of a mess, thighs tacky with drying lube. Changbing cleans him up, but not without wishing he was even messier. The view would be better if Changbin’s cum was running down his legs.

Maybe some other day. 

For now, Changbin pulls Hyunjin’s shorts back up over his ass. If someone didn’t have a sense of smell, they could _almost_ be fooled into thinking the two of them didn’t just fuck.

“Okay,” Hyunjin sighs, cheek pressed flush against the floor outside, “Getting my ass wrecked gave me a brilliant idea. We’re gonna use lube to get me out.”

“Lube?” Changbin deadpans. He's a little dizzy and confused in the afterglow.

“Yes. Lube up my sides, we’re gonna pull me back into the elevator.”

“Fuck it,” Changbin says, and reaches for the bottle on the floor. “Why not.”

It takes less lube than Changbin would have thought, and It’s much easier to focus on the rescue mission through the mental clarity of his refractory period. Hyunjin has to twist around in a way that frankly looks anatomically impossible, but when he finally pops free from the door’s clutches and staggers directly into Changbin’s waiting arms, he seems no worse for wear.

Except – 

“Oh god,” he starts laughing, “I’m so fucking gross right now.”

And just like that, Changbin is laughing too – at the broken elevator, and the guy leaning close with a hand on his chest, and the tied off condom in his pocket.

“So when we get out of here,” Hyunjin mutters sleepily, getting comfy against Changbin’s chest, “You’re gonna carry me up the ten flights of stairs, right?”

Changbin considers it for a minute. “Sure, why not.”

“You’re a pathetic pervert.”

“And you’re a shameless whore.”

“Ah,” Hyunjin breaks down into giggles again, “So we’re perfect for each other.”

Changbin isn’t even mad that it takes another full hour for the maintenance guy to show up and pry the doors the rest of the way open so they can crawl out. Hyunjin grabs his phone and Changbin shoulders the duffle bag as the mechanic promises them the elevator will work in the morning. Yeah, right.

When they finally make it up to the 12th floor, Hyunjin reaches out for his bag.

“Goodnight, Changbin the Pervert from floor 12.”

“Goodnight, Hyunjin the Slut from floor 13.”

Hyunjin has the gall to blush at that, before turning back towards the stairs. “Maybe someday you should grow a pair and come visit me. Remember, I’m in the room right above you. Can’t miss it.”

Changbin watches him go, little red shorts and all. Maybe someday soon he’ll take Hyunjin up on that offer.


End file.
